


Irony

by Ismira_Daugene



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: David Bowie - Freeform, F/M, Irony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ismira_Daugene/pseuds/Ismira_Daugene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor hears a song and the irony of it is not missed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irony

_“Ch-ch-ch-changes!  
“Turn and face the strange…  
“Ch-ch-ch-changes.  
“Time may change me,  
“But I can’t change time…_

The Doctor cocked his head to the side a bit and raised one eyebrow as the familiar music washed through the bridge of the TARDIS. He’d heard the song before… in fact, he’d heard it at the recording studio when David Bowie had first recorded it. However that was neither here nor now and for some reason the lyrics were striking a different chord inside him. He moved around the center console on the bridge to see Rory lounging in one of the padded chairs singing along with Mr. Bowie. Amy could be seen rolling her eyes and crossing her arms while sitting beside him, but sporting a tolerant look as her fiancé broke once more into the chorus of the song. The Doctor listened once more as the lyrics were repeated.

_“Time may change me,_

“But I can’t change time…”  
It was then that the Doctor started to chuckle. It was quite amusing actually… especially for Rory of all people to be singing those particular words. The Roman Centurion had actually changed time quite a lot what with his guarding the Pandorica. Of course, no one remembered that now seeing as time had been renewed after the TARDIS’ explosion. But still… the Doctor couldn’t help but laugh a little at the irony.

Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately since Rory was really not very good, Amy looked up to see the Doctor chuckling and took the opportunity to turn the music off. Rory jerked upright with an indignant retort on his lips, but Amy, as ever, was ahead of him. “See! Even the Doctor thinks David Bowie is ridiculous!”

The Doctor didn’t actually think this, but it caused him to chuckle harder and Rory frowned as he misinterpreted the evidence. “Fine then…” he huffed. “Fine! You can pick the music!”

This, of course, was what Amy had been waiting for and pounced on the MP3 player as soon as the words were out of his mouth. The Doctor let out an amused sigh as he turned and strode back around the center console and the sounds of Kylie Minogue filled the bridge.

**Author's Note:**

> Doctor Who (c) BBC  
> Changes (c) David Bowie


End file.
